


The ineffable in Ritz

by Maga1827



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maga1827/pseuds/Maga1827
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley celebrated that they had left the shadows of world ending so they went to ritz for lunch and kept drinking to night. After that, they....天使和恶魔在丽兹酒店进餐，克劳利提议庆祝世界末日没有到来又共醉到深夜，然后……





	The ineffable in Ritz

Note: 因为是英剧，写的时候考虑到语境和表达准确的问题，对话方面作者更加偏向于英文，请小伙伴不要介意。那么，食用愉快啦~！^_^

酩酊大醉。  
他们庆祝世界未尽昨天喝得酩酊大醉。克劳利抬起头，费力在被酒精麻醉过后的脑子里搜索了一圈。哦，对了，没错！他们倒在桌子上，他的天使在最后的神志飘走之前，对走过来的服务员施了一个小小的奇迹："Dear, give me a room."  
这就是为什么现在他们躺在一间豪华房间里一张床上的原因。  
老式奢华的家具和装潢，他终于想起了这是哪里，丽兹酒店23间套房里的皇后套间。  
"What the fuck…"克劳利低骂了一声，此时正好传来天使砸吧嘴的声音并伴随着轻微的“可丽饼”的发音，克劳利觉得他的天使被人类的甜食毒害得不浅。幸亏阿兹拉斐尔是天使，天使是不会蛀牙的。  
Wait…蛀牙？为什么他知道天使不会蛀牙。蛇的竖瞳肉眼可见地变大，手指颤抖着覆上自己薄薄的嘴唇，他脑海里浮上来的第一个问题是：Did he taste good?  
随之，他痛苦地捂住了自己的头，动作夸张轻浮地抽打自己的脑袋，看起来十分可笑。  
What a stupid question!  
Magnificent!  
他的心快乐地喊叫，如他一直幻想一般甜蜜的味道，软糯的唇舌十分可口，温热的口腔灼烧着他的心脏。克劳利的记忆慢慢回笼，昨晚所有的感受和微小的细节全部涌向他身体的每一处神经末梢。克劳利被迅速煮沸，麦色的脸竟然罕见地窥出了羞红。  
煞风景的是，他的脑子在抽打之下似乎有一半分离了出去：做这样亲密的事情，他的天使会染上他邪恶的气味！他一直以来都很能控制自己，小心翼翼保持着距离！他的天使会被追……。  
Hold on.  
噢，他们已经在被追杀了。  
他们从各自的阵营变节，站在了人类这边。  
克劳利笑起来，属于蛇的那种狡猾的笑，嘴角带着不为人知的温情。  
他转过头去看阿兹拉斐尔，他的天使还在甜香睡梦中，头发乱糟糟的，昨天尚显得体优雅的衣服被穿着睡着今天也没法看了。但, 他是阿兹拉斐尔，所以他又是甜美的，克劳利想。  
他走下床去看是否有衣服可以换。宿醉之后的味道不在他的忍受范围内。

阿兹拉斐尔艰难地睁开眼睛，人类的躯体太不方便了，他想。  
"Where am I? " 天使痛苦地呻吟。  
克劳利斜靠在床柱上，身上穿着酒店浴室中提供的白色浴袍，一脸得逞的邪恶笑容完美符合他的身份。阿兹拉斐尔第一眼看到的就是这样妖娆的demon。  
“Oh, Crowley，good morning！"  
"Morning, Aziraphale, how do you feel? " 快乐的尾调打着哨，克劳利歪着头。  
"I am goo...AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
天使尖叫了起来。他发现他的衣服不见了，甚至连一条底裤都没有，他现在是裸着的！  
"What have you done to me!!!" 天使抱着床单（这是他唯一能抓着的东西），高声质问克劳利，他默认这是demon的诡计。当然，这个状况下，也只能是demon的诡计，不会有其他的可能性。阿兹拉斐尔没有任何疑问。  
阿兹拉斐尔是对的，这是克劳利的诡计，但demon之所以是demon是因为他们会说谎。而，天使如阿兹拉斐尔总是相信他最好的朋友的说辞，以及任何来自克劳利的诱言，建议，或曰迷汤。  
克劳利深知道这一点。出于对他朋友至高无上的尊敬和…爱，他很少对阿兹拉斐尔说谎。这次，显然在那个很少的范围内。他说谎自然，完全由本能驱使，说道：  
"Oh no, Aziraphale, you are drunk. It is okay to misbehavior after alcoholic poison. It’s all right. I am not hurted. Although that was my first time, you took my virgin."  
克劳利说着，还适当地表现委屈和受伤的表情。  
天使一脸“你说什么风太大我没睡醒你确定？”的表情，话开始说不清了："I…I…What…what...I did?"  
"Yes, you did." 克劳利坚定并迅速击溃了阿兹拉斐尔的心理防线。  
这回，委屈和要哭出来的人换成了阿兹拉斐尔，世界末日也没有比现在糟糕的了，阿兹拉斐尔痛苦地想。  
克劳利没给天使喘息的机会继续进攻：  
"Aziraphale, don’t blame yourself. You don’t mean to. We have been friend for over 6000 years. It’s not a big deal to grow intimate relationship."  
天使抬起头，重复道：Grow intimate relationship?  
"Yes!" 克劳利装作意识到什么，"Wait...you won’t tell me you are not going to take the responsibility for this accident? "  
纯洁的天使哪里知道这是陷阱，想也没想，立马反驳：  
"No, no! I...em…I just...I just..." 阿兹拉斐尔嗯了大半天，泄气说道："I just didn’t expect this."  
克劳利欣赏着他的天使挣扎完，假惺惺地”噢”了一声以示恍然大悟。下一刻，他的声音和气场变得严肃起来："So, do you like me? "  
即使他知道答案，但克劳利能确定的只有阿兹拉斐尔的喜欢是朋友方面的喜欢，以前吵架的时候，克劳利反驳天使那句“I don’t even like you!” 的 “I do” 克劳利很坚定，但在恋人的层面上，克劳利没有自信。他的询问看起来很稳，天晓得他内心慌得一批。  
天使在沉默，他看起来像是在思考，在回忆。随着时间的流逝，demon的心越发得沉，在最后沉默也撑不住两人的气场的时候，天使发出了极轻的，不确定口气的声音：Maybe, yes.  
Demon不知道，他刚刚的眼中爆出了怎样的光芒。那光芒能照亮创世之前的黑暗，以及之后所有可能会遇到的将会遇到的任何短暂的夜。他的心脏仿佛如人类一般有了血液流过，他尝试镇定，但些微颤抖的声音出卖了他：  
"I mean...as the lover, the...sexual part, do you like…"  
天使没等他说完，他只是听到了sexual这个词就羞得把脸埋到被子里去，自暴自弃地，妄图用大点的声音阻止克劳利说出其他更加令人羞耻的话语："Yes! Yes, I said yes! Don’t say it! "  
克劳利其实也有点晕，他本来只是想恶作剧一下，结果一个大蛋糕直接砸到他头上，像是奖励他阻止了世界末日撒旦终于给他发礼物了！  
他不敢置信地回味了许久，才伸出手去扯阿兹拉斐尔的床单，他顺手行了一个奇迹，床单里的阿兹拉斐尔已经穿上了丽兹酒店的浴袍。  
被拉出来的阿兹拉斐尔满脸通红，像是无颜面对世人以及克劳利。克劳利觉得自己应该说些什么,他抱住了阿兹拉斐尔，说道：  
More than likeness, I love you, Aziraphale. 

End.

作者有话说：有没有后续全看作者的心情，时间和脑洞，如果喜欢的话，欢迎关注哟，谢谢大家~~~


End file.
